


pieces.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [16]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charles's turn to drive, and they're headed down the interstate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pieces.

It's Charles's turn to drive, and they're headed down the interstate. They're in search of a mutant but the location is still several hours away. These recruitment trips would have been a lot easier if they flew, but Charles enjoys the drives, and Erik does too. He glances over at Erik and smiles at him, and Erik smiles back before resuming talking about playing chess with his father. Charles feels like he's being given a small, important piece of Erik by hearing these memories, and he promises himself that he'll treat them as the most precious things in the world.


End file.
